The present invention relates generally to agricultural harvesting machines, and more particularly to a mechanism for conveniently vertically positioning an agricultural mower to an intermediate operating height.
Agricultural center-pivot mowers employ a ground-supported frame to which a floating mower header is connected. The mower header is permitted limited vertical movement in relation to the frame to allow the header to follow ground contours and sever a standing crop at a generally uniform height above the ground as the mower is towed through the crop. Mower frames also include height adjustment provisions to allow the mower header to be raised significantly, such as for transport over the road and returned to an operating height at which the header flotation provisions will function.
Emerging perennial grass biomass markets, such as switch grass and miscanthus, demand taller stubble for plant regrowth, nutrient density, and harvest equipment tire wear. Conventional center pivot disc mowers cannot provide adequate head flotation using the standard lift cylinder configuration while operating in biomass crops with extra tall skid shoes installed on the cutting header.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved height adjustment mechanism for a center pivot mower that would enable a user-selectable intermediate operating position between the normal operating height and the transport height for mower operations requiring elevated cut height. Further advantages would be realized by a height adjustment mechanism that is easily incorporated into the existing height adjustment of a center pivot mower.